Amnesia
by StephRox
Summary: A girl with a mysterious past only rember one thing: A man with bronze hair. Wil they be together? Or will Bella rip them apart?
1. Chapter 1

IF U WANT TO REPLACE URSELF WITH STEVANIA, I TOTALLY WOULDN"T BLAME U!

My name is Stevania OCD Roco Dermia, and I have anmesia. I do not remember when I am from, or who I am.  
my name is Stevania, and this is my story.

I wondered the woods, looking and looking, searching and search, looking and looking for something I did not know what it was. All I knew was that it was a he, and he had bronze hair. I am Stevania, and I am a beautiful tall girl with Platinum blond hair, gigantic boobs and fat legs. But people looked past my legs to my inner soul, which was much more tortured then my beautiful and smexxy face may have unusually let on.

As I wondered through the woods, sighing in euphoric disdain at my apparently missing-ment of memory, which was black as a hole in the ground except for a seriously hot man named Edward.

OHMYGOD, I remember his name.

Edward, Edward, Edward! Da, da, da, da, da, da ,da!

I sung to myself as I went along, my piercing blue-green eyes piercing the woods around me, killing a large equation of numbers of animals.

As the blood trickled around me, I looked down in the puddle to stare back at my reflection. I was seriously beautiful, and I was lost in my own beautiful reflection for a while until a bird hit me I the hair, distracted by my piercing beauty, which cut him in half when he hit me.

I picked up the bird and drank its still-warm blood. It was delicious to me, and suddenly I grew twenty foot tall, and stomped around the forest like King Godzilla. However, with some pains, I dropped back down, as a tree came down and hit a stupid, fugly brown-haired girl on the head. She was said,

"Like, ow, you stupid bitch," as her brains leaked out. I kicked her and ran away, angry at the stupid bitch for insulting me.

So, anyway, I was still running through the bushes (not those bushes, you perv!). Once I had come Lacrosse a wolf with russet looking fur, but I shot him down with lasers from my eyes.

Since I was beast at playing Halo, I knew how to survive in a forest. Unfortunately, I did not remember this because I had amnesia, you stupid! So, I lay under a bush when it was dark and went to sleep.

I slept hanging down from a tree, which made the blood rush to my head, which made me dizzy, which made me fall out, and I cracked the ground with my beautiful Blond head. The hole opened up, and it started to swallow the forrest. That fucking ugly bitch with the brown hair was squished between two trees. Once of her bones came flying at me. I caught it and wrapped it in my hair, to become more in theme with the forrest. Oh, I almost forgot!

I was wearing some khaki pants from GAP and a blue Versace shirt, which was ripped sexily. However, as my father abused me, I did have tortured soul, and cannot love anyone.

Finally, I tripped over a rock, and glided out of the foresst. There was a small house with a police people-taker in the driveway, and there were screams coming from the house, which was small and ugly. I bet that ugly brown-haired puta lived there.

I went into the house, because I was hungry, and went into the kitchen, pulling out a container of Ben and Jerry's.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by three vampires, only I didn't know that they were vampires, with pale skin except for one black guy. The black guy was French, and his name was LeRon. The others were named James and Victoria.

"YOU STUMBLED UPON OUR SECRET FEAST!" Victoria screamed at me.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" screamed James.

"I'M FUCKING HUNGRY, YOU STUPID WHORE!" screamed LeRon.

They pounced on me.

CLIFF HANGER!  
REVIEWWWWWW!


	2. Chapter 2

I"M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATEEEEEEEEEEE

I Had computer ishus ,but hopefeilly their gone now. !

ON WITH THE STORY!

So ,anyway, me, Stevania ,was about to be killed by leron, Victoria and JAMES. They stalked after me, AS I BACKED AWAY (lolsrry, caps lock was on. :)))), letting angwished fear fill my green-gray-blue eyes. I was cut on my head and blood traled sexily down my head and framed my face wich made them even more hungry.

SUDDENLY. My eyes flashed golden and they disintergrated into gold, which blew into my hair and made me even better looking.

I was suddenly so angry that I made the marble brekfast counter exploded, the peeces rickosheying around the kitchen and melting when they touched me, because I was glowing.

I then made the house explode and reform into a cute little loft with red walls and lots of windows. I suddenly felt norshus, so I went up the cute glass stairs to my bedroom. I feel onto my huge fluffy bed and fell to sleep immediately.

(i was going to stop here, but you guys deserve more!)

when I woke up, I went over to my closet and picked out a cute blue tank top with matching demin cut offs and twelve inch high heels. I put my platinum blonde hair up into a cute little french twist and sauntered down stairs, where I ate frute and mewsli, but not meet because animals feel pain you sicko meet eaters IF YOU EAT MEET, STOP REEDING MY STORY~!

after that was done, I skipped past the pool and outside onto the lawn, where the rain clowds cleared and a bolt of sunshine hit me magesticly on the head and made my hair glow like gold. The golden shower hit my head as I flowed with sinuous u for e ah to my bright red ferrari which was sitting in the driveway wateing for me!

i got in the car, and with the top down drove to school, whilst singing along to justin beeber (I LOVE HIM! IF YOU DON'T LIKE HIM, STOP READING MY STORY!). I sung so well, that birds came and sat everywhere on my car and i couldn't seen my road in front of me, so I hit a person but it was okay because IT WAS THAT STUPID BITCH BELLA.

so, anyway, I got to school. in front of me were too guys having sex, but I ran over them because gays are wrong, and i parked in this parking spot next to an AWESOME SILVER VOLVO.

Because I had amenesia, I couldn't remember obviously you stupids, so i passed it with only a magestic glance at the paint and the interier.

After that, I went inside the school.

**BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUH. SHE'S ABOUT TO MEET THE CULLENS!**

**STAY TOONED FOR MORE NEXT TIMEEEE!**


End file.
